


Thrift Shop Treasures

by StrawberryCheesecake (bhunks)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Lance is flustered, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, keith dresses gay, minor abuse of italics, pidge and lance are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhunks/pseuds/StrawberryCheesecake
Summary: “Lance,” Pidge said, exasperated. “The guy’s wearing a beanie and a flannel. If he’s not gay, I’ll swallow an orange whole.”--Lance likes thrift shopping.





	Thrift Shop Treasures

Lance was looking at different hoodies when he spotted the cute guy by the shirts and jackets. 

“Pidge,” he hissed, tugging on her sleeve. “Pidge! Look at him. Isn’t he beautiful?”

“I’m a lesbian!” She hissed back. “Why are we whispering? He’s all the way over there!”

She had a fair point. He was pretty far away. A couple aisles from them. “Just because you don’t want to fuck him doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate his beauty,” Lance said, casually glancing over again while pretending to look at an ugly green hoodie with text on it.

“Why are we whispering, Lance?” Pidge repeated.

“Because I can’t let him overhear me. What if he did? Straight guys are weird about things!” He picked up a blue hoodie. This one was actually kind of nice. He started inspecting it for stains.

“I doubt he’s straight,” Pidge said, standing on her tiptoes to peek over the rack. 

“How would  _ you _ know? You’ve never talked to him.”

“Lance,” Pidge said, exasperated. “The guy’s wearing a beanie and a flannel. If he’s not gay, I’ll swallow an orange whole.”

“I  _ will _ hold you to that,” Lance said, jabbing a finger at her. “Oh, he’s looking at a really nice flannel.”

“It’s the basic blue flannel every gay owns,” Pidge deadpanned. 

“Well, he’s wearing the red one. Maybe he’s going for a complete set.”

“That’s really interesting, Lance,” Pidge said, smiling sweetly. “You should go over there and talk to him about his collection.”

“I can’t just do that, Pidge,” Lance said. “What if he thinks I’m weird?”

“If he doesn’t figure out that you’re weird, he’s more dense than osmium.” She tugged on his arm and pointed at the guy’s back. “Go talk to him!”

“What should I open with?” Lance asked, panicking slightly.

“A stupid pick-up line about flannels,” Pidge said.  _ “Go!” _

Lance walked towards the guy, looking a lot braver than he felt. He glanced back at Pidge for a split second, who gave him a grin and two thumbs up. 

The guy turned around and bumped into Lance. “Oh, shoot, I’m sorry,” he said. He looked embarrassed. 

“Uh, no, no, it’s fine,” Lance said, annoyed he was already tripping over his own words. This guy was a little bit shorter than him. “I’ve bumped into my fair share of people.”

The guy looked down. “Yeah, but I’m still sorry about it.”

“It’s fine,” Lance insisted, and then he leaned against the wall and cleared his throat. “You know, I, uh… I shop vintage a lot.”

The guy blinked. “Um, okay? Me, too.”

“My point is,” Lance said, swallowing his fear, “I know a great find when I… when I find one. A treasure.” He gestured awkwardly towards the guy, just in case he didn’t get it.

The guy blinked again, but then his lips twitched into a small smile. “Are you… hitting on me?”

“I dunno,” Lance said, feeling a lot more confident since he wasn’t weirded out by another guy dropping a shitty pick up line on him. “Depends on if you’re straight, really.”

“I’m not,” he said, his face breaking into a grin, like this was the funniest thing he’d heard all week. “My name’s Keith Kogane. What’s yours?”

“Keith? From Arus High?” Lance stared for a moment. “You know, I did think you looked a little familiar.”

“Yeah, I went to Arus last year, but I got kicked and went to Altea,” Keith said, looking a little sheepish. And who are you? You look familiar, too.”

“Oh, Lance.” He paused for a second before realizing that wasn’t a full introduction. “I’m Lance McClain.”

“Oh yeah, I remember you,” Keith said, nodding sagely. “You were quite disruptive in that engineering class.”

Now Lance  _ definitely _ remembered him. The cute guy in the back of the classroom he said hi to once. “In a good way?”

“No, in an you-annoyed-the-teacher-every-day-and-were-very-distracting way, but many crimes are forgivable,” Keith answered, with a teasing smile. “Well, I’m really glad I came to this thrift shop today. Do you wanna go out with me?”

“I-” Lance frowned. “Wait. That was  _ my _ line. I came over here! I dropped the pick up line!”

Keith shrugged good naturedly, still smiling. “Sorry, buddy. You’ll have to be a bit quicker next time.”

“ _ Next _ time?” Lance’s brain took a moment to comprehend that. He tried to say something smart. “ _ Someone’s _ real confident, huh?”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to let someone as attractive as you go after just one date.”

Lance was in  _ way _ over his head. He stared for a moment, taking in Keith’s smirk. He felt his entire face flush, all the way to the tip of his ears. “You think I’m- what? You’re totally the hot one!”

Keith turned a little pink looked away, pulling a different flannel off the rack to inspect it. “Sure, but I mean… have you seen yourself? Looked in a mirror? Recently?”

“I- you- stop!” Lance protested, sure Keith could feel the heat radiating off his face. “You- hey! Are you  _ enjoying _ this?” 

Keith gave a short laugh. “What, getting you flustered? Definitely.”

“Cruel,” Lance said, walking with Keith to the next rack. “Do guys hit on you a lot? I mean, no one looks like you do and  _ doesn’t _ get hit on. But you’re really keeping your cool here, like you’ve had a lot of practice telling people you’re not interested.”

Keith was blushing, but it was still way more faint than Lance’s. “Lucky for you, I  _ am _ interested in this case. And if it makes you feel any better, I’m just good at hiding when I’m flustered,” he admitted, purposely looking at a shirt on the rack so he didn’t have to look at Lance.

It clicked. “Wait a second,” Lance said. “Look at me for a second?”

Keith looked a little confused, but he looked anyway. Lance looked him right in the eyes and in the lowest, most sincere voice he could manage, said, “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Keith burned a bit brighter and looked away. “You’re right,” he said, fiddling with a price tag. “Teasing people is very cruel.”

Pidge came over and tapped Lance’s shoulder. “Hey, are you almost done? I’m supposed to be home at 5 and I already paid for our stuff,” she said. Lance knew she didn’t have to be home; that was bullshit. She just wanted him to get Keith’s number already.

Lance gave her a  _ look _ and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “So, uh, you wanna put your number in my phone?”

“Sure,” Keith said, smiling. Lance handed it over to him with the New Contact page already up. He started to put it in, but then he paused and looked up. “Oh, um. This might be a little awkward, but, if you’re looking for, like, more… more things, I’m not the guy. I’m, uh… asexual.”

“That’s cool,” Lance said, a little embarrassed that Keith thought he was just after bedroom fun. “I’m, uh. I’m not looking for that. So, you know… keep typing that number.” He finished with an awkward chuckle.

Keith smiled again, more genuine than the other ones. “Okay. Here you go. You’ll text me, right?”

“One hundred percent,” Lance said, feeling a little giddy that he actually got this guy’s number. He let Pidge tug him towards the door. “See you!”

“Bye,” Keith said, waving.

Outside, Pidge burst. “Lance, he  _ likes _ you! He likes you a  _ lot _ !”

“I felt like I kinda jumbled the first part of the conversation,” Lance said, unlocking his car. “Did it look awkward?”

“No,” Pidge said, hopping in the passenger seat. “Seriously, Lance, I’m impressed you were that  _ smooth _ . I mean, you weren’t very smooth, but you were smoother than I was expecting.”

Lance started the car and couldn’t help tapping his fingers, which he did when he was happy. “Yeah. Come on, let’s get you home. It’s almost five,” he said pointedly.

“Shush,” Pidge groaned. “I was helping you.”

“Sure,” Lance said, backing out of his spot. “You’re very selfless.”

“I know,” she said, smirking. Lance scoffed and started driving.

  
At 8:12 that night, he started a conversation with the newest contact in his phone. 

_ Hey, it’s Lance! _

He pressed send.


End file.
